Talk:JSDF Blitzkrieg Offensive/@comment-36445772-20180821134518/@comment-29135336-20180822100707
The reason for Zorzal and his goons to make all pro-war senators and generals into sarcrificial lambs can be based on Zorzal's statement before the second battle of Italica. “This is the weakness of the enemy. If we bring down the enemy’s stronghold and seize the Emperor, then we have won. That is my sure fire means of victory.” According to this statement, Zorzal naively thought that bringing down the Loyalists and Pina could ensure his victory in the war while completely ignoring the fact that he was helpless against the JSDF. It seems that Zorzal had showned his uttter desperation after the Blitztkreig as he would do anything to mend his injured ego by destroying the Loyalists to make himself felt better from his massive failure in fighting the JSDF. In his mind, he would win the war if he captured his father and defeated Pina whilst denying the truth that the JSDF would wreck him and his army after that as when Pina and the Loyalists were gone, The JSDF would have no reason to show mercy to the Empire anymore. For Herm Fule Maio, his reason to agree with Zorzal in his stupid plan is pretty interesting in his conversation with Pina. Herm: “Pina-denka, this has been a long, arduous battle. Surely you’ve had enough? I doubt anyone will dare call you a coward now that you’ve fought this hard. They will sing of your Highness’ courage throughout the ages. Now is the time to sheathe your sword. I urge you to surrender.” Pina: “No. I will not suffer your existence any longer.” Herm: “Why are you so stubborn? Do you not care for the lives of your people? They are all capable and fair; surely they have a bright future ahead of them. Do you not wish to help them?” Pina: “Of course I do.” “It is because I want to help them that I cannot back down here.” Herm: “Why is that? You must know that ahead of you waits certain death.” Pina: “That is because if I let nii-sama escape, he will surely rally more troops for an uprising. When that happens, men will die. If we do not settle things right here and now, the number of dead and injured will only continue to pile p.” Herm: “What are you saying? Can you not see the circumstances? Should you not be considering how to save your men? Why are you considering Zorzal-denka’s escape? In the future, everyone will look up to Zorzal-denka, and he will forge a new Empire, When that happens, who will rise up? Your worries are truly ill-founded. If you are willing to surrender, then the rebellion within the Empire will be at an end.” Pina: “And then you will continue fighting Japan? And then even more soldiers will be made to die?” Herm stiffs his tough: “About that…” Helm could not deny that point. If Zorzal won, he would surely go on to fight Japan. Having commanded armies against the Japanese, Helm knew very well what Pina meant when she said, “more soldiers will be made to die.” Pina “And then countless innocents will be drawn into the fray. All for the sake of a battle you cannot win.” Herm makes a fool of himself: “Your Highness. No, it is for the sake of winning the battle. This sacrifice must be made for the Empire to triumph.” After the JSDF dropped napalms on the rest of Zorzal's troop. Herm shows his true reason for fighting the stupid war: Herm: We’re going to retreat. We’ll fall back to Padbarcalei and regroup there.” However, Karasta shook his head, a defeated expression on his face. Karasta: “Helm! Forget it. We’ve lost.” Herm: “Not yet. As long as our army is fine, we can rise from the ashes! If I accept a defeat like this, how can I face Pina-denka?” Karasta: “Pina-denka? Not Zorzal-denka?” Herm: “Oh, yes, Zorzal-denka. Is his Highness alright? Has he retreated safely?” However, nobody could answer that question. The staff officers and his runners had vanished from the command post, and even the standard-bearers had thrown down their banners and ran away. Herm: “Is, is anyone there? Where’s his Highness!?” Nobody answered. At some point, the men around Helm had also vanished Herm Fule Maio biggest reason to fight the stupid war was to make him feel superior to Pina all along. His enemy was never the JSDF it was Pina Co Lada.